


Mikaela

by Zeyho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Scott McCall, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Lydia, Romantic Friendship, Tags May Change, Undecided Relationship(s), Were-Creatures, for a while only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyho/pseuds/Zeyho
Summary: Everything was perfect in Scott McCall's live. Then the school incident happen and a demon of his past come back in town, a demon that he can't deal with - not when the demon is suddenly friends with the girl he loves. Starts with S1E7.





	1. Night School

“…They hung up on me.”

Allison shook her head in disbelieve “The police hung up on you?”

“They said they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a breaking at the high school. They said if I tried again they’ll track my cell and have me arrested.”

“Then call again!”

Stiles shook his head “No. Even if they did track your cell, they’ll send a car to your car before they send anyone here.”

“Why would Derek want to kill us?”

Scoot shook his head “I don’t know.”

“Is he the one that send the text?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did he call the police?”

“I don’t know!”

Everyone was silent as Allison turned around trying to calm herself – this was too surreal to her, to be trapped in the school with a psychotic killer. She tried to ignore everything as she paced around. The silence, however, disappeared with Lydia’s phone ringing; the anxiety rose again.

“W-Who’s calling?”

The pure shock on Lydia’s face made all of them pale “I…It…”

Jackson almost screamed irritated “Lydia who the fuck is calling?”

The redhead took a deep breath before turning to Scott as she answered “Yeah?”

_ “Look, I know it’s out of the blue, but do you have any idea about where the hell Scott is? He’s not answering, neither is Stilinski so mom’s freaking out and I can’t exactly tell her I don’t care-” _

“You’re in Beacon Hills?”

_ “Wha-? Lyds, are you okay?” _

“I’m-It doesn’t matter. Are you in Beacon Hills?”

_ “Yeah, I was just by the hospital. Lyds, what’s going on?” _

Lydia spared each one of them a glance before answering “We’re trapped at the school.”

Stiles’ open his mouth to protest; one look from the girl made him eat his words, but it didn’t stop Allison.

“Lydia, who are you talking with?”

_ “Lyds, I know you might hate me, but don’t fuck with me like that just to get revenge…” _

“I’m not. Just listen and you’re forgiven – Derek Hale killed the janitor and now we’re trapped with him, the police won’t send anyone. Can you please come here and get us?”

_ “Whose ‘us’, Lyds?” _

“Jackson, Allison, Stiles and your brother.”

Scott’s eyes widen “You’re talking with Mikaela? Put her on speaker, now.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, but complied “You’re on speaker. Can you come and get us?”

_“Gimme five, Lyds. Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, just…hurry.”

“So…Lydia’s important, but not your own brother or his best friend?”

 _“Stilinski”_ she growled

“What? Valid question here, Mikaela. Why did you even call?”

 _“Because neither of you idiots answered your fucking phones and mom was worried.”_ Her voice dropped in volume and she all but spit the next phrase _”Can’t exactly say ‘I don’t give a shit about them’, can I?”_

“I’m hurt, Mikaela… I thought we had something.”

A groan followed by colored mumbled curses was heard _“Any connection we had, Stilinski, ended when I moved to Lyds’ before getting the hell out of this fucking town. Would you care for me to jog yours and Scott’s memory?”_

The sound of a car being parked stopped the conversation much to Stiles’ and Scott’s delight. They both breathed out in relieve.

_“Where are you? I’m coming in to get you.”_

“What? No!”

_“Scott, I don’t play nice with authority. ‘specially self-proclaimed one. Where are you?”_

“What part of homicidal, psychotic murderer makes you want to come in here?”

_“Apart from the fact that a car can be blown up with one shoot in the gas tank? My best friend is trapped with a psycho, no way I’m letting anything happen to her…or Allison for that matter.”_

“Gee, thanks for that.”

_“Sorry Jackson, not a fan of sports.”_

“But always an opportunist.”

Someone shaking the doors made everyone freeze. Lydia turned off the speaker on hold as they all backed away.

“The door through the kitchen, it leads out of here.”

“That only goes up.”

Stiles gulped “Up is better than here.”

They ran – phone call forgotten as they sprinted to safety. Only after they got in the chemistry lab did Lydia pressed the hold button.

_ “Lyds, what the fuck happened? Is anyone there? Lydia!” _

“I’m here, we’re here… We’re in chem.”

 _“Hold on, okay Lyds?”_ Mika said before ending the call.

“How are six people going to fit in a car? Does she even have a car?”

“If she doesn’t hurry the hell up, we’re taking my car. We can fit if one of us sits in someone’s lap.”

Allison’s eyes went wide “All five of us? I barely fit in the back!”

“Shhh!”

Someone knocked and everyone jumped “Open the damn door before I leave all of you here to die.”

“Finally, I thought you got lost!”

“Well you’re the one who told me there’s a killer out here so I couldn’t exactly walk right in, Jackson.”

The girl had long brown hair, same color as Scott, but she, unlike her brother, had green eyes. Gone was the timid and awkward 13 years old Lydia remembered and replaced by a striking young woman with a charming, somehow predatory smile, dressed in all black – to put it simple, Mikaela McCall turned into a badass and Lydia couldn’t be prouder when she saw Scott’s and Stiles’ jaws hitting the floor. What made Lydia’s mood drop was the gun in Mika’s hand.

“Where did you get that?”

Mika rolled her eyes “There’s a killer out there.”

“Yeah, but why do you have a gun? You were supposed to pick us up not fight kill anyone!” Scott continued.

Mika narrowed her eyes, but said nothing – it was nor the place, nor the time to pick a fight with Scott.

“Answer me! Are you going to shoot anyone?”

She growled and Scott took a step back “You don’t get to play ‘brother’ with me. We can’t just walk to my car, he’ll hear or see us so if you don’t have a better idea, this gun stays in my hand.”

Stiles cleared his throat “Okaaaay… How exactly are we getting out of here?”

“I parked just out of sigh. If we can get out of here we can all fit in my car.”

“You sure it can fit all six of us?”

“No, I brought my bike. If Lyds stays on Jackson’s lap yeah, we can fit easily. So how are we getting out?”

“What about this? It goes to the roof.”

“Scott, that’s a deadbolt.”

“The janitor had a key.”

Mika raised an eyebrow “The body? Good idea, but the corpse is out there with the said killer.”

Scott’s eyes lingered on both Stiles and Mikaela “I’m getting the key.”

“No, you’re staying right here. I’m getting that key.”

“No!”

“I’m the one with the gun, Scott.”

“You’re not shooting anyone.”

“Scott-“

“He’s right, Mika. The gun is a last resort.”

“Lyds…”

“I just got my best friend back, I’m not letting you go around and shooting people.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, but tucked the gun behind her back “Have a better plan then?”

Lydia smiled “Actually yeah.” She pointed to the chemicals “Self-igniting Molotov cocktail.”

Mikaela smirked “Now that, that I like.”

As Lydia mixed the chemicals, the others tried to stay calm: Mikaela stared at the door not moving a muscle, Scott and Stiles were whispering to each other, Jackson helped Lydia and Allison… Allison just stared at Scott’s sister – there was something about her that made every cell in her feel uneasy, but protected at the same time. She took a deep breath before joining the brunette.

“Would you shoot him?”

Mika blinked, but followed Allison and whispered “What?”

“Would you shoot whoever is out there?”

Allison never expected the girl to look her in the eye and say “yes” so easily, but there was no doubt in her mind that Mikaela would shoot to kill. She laughed bitterly when the girl got closer and said, “I thought Derek was the killer?”

“I…” she bit her lip “I think - I _know_ Scott’s lying.”

She hummed in approval “Figured as much… You gonna say anything?”

Allison shrugged “He’s been lying all night… Can I ask something?”

“Go on, love. Won’t promise to answer, though.”

“What happened between you two?”

Allison watched as different emotions flashed in her green eyes as they became paler by the second “You don’t have to.”

“’s fine… We’ve, we are at odds since we were 13. Didn’t speak much until we were 14 and I left Beacon Hills.” She sighed “Don’t really blame him for not knowing what to say 3 years ago, but can’t exactly forgive him for not giving a rat’s ass about me for 2 years either.”

“You could’ve called.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered, when he gets something in his head it’s too damn tiring to change it.”

“You tried?”

“For a while. After I came out-“ she paused, studying the girl – Mikaela couldn’t help it, it was second nature to see if people changed after she told them she was gay; she was pleased when Allison didn’t even blink “-he stopped talking to me, didn’t know what to say. Mom was cool, probably even relieved because I couldn’t get pregnant… I tried to show him nothing changed.”

“But something did.”

Mika smiled sadly “We got into a huge fight, did some nasty things and then I packed and bolted to Lydia’s. Her mom took me in without hesitation and before I moved as far away as I could.”

“Nasty is an understatement, Mika.”

Both brunettes turned to Lydia. Mikaela begged Lydia through her eyes not to say anything, but the redhead wasn’t having any of it especially when Scott was glaring hard at her.

“What do you mean, Lydia?”

“If I remember correctly he even forbit you to come to mine after you told him you were gay.”

“Lydia…”

“He questioned everything you did, every time you left the house without him and drove more than only a few good friends away from you just because they were girls so don’t protect him.”

No one said anything until the cocktail was ready. Lydia didn’t even spare one look in the boys’ direction as she handed the bottle to Mika.

“Are you sure you don’t want anyone with you?”

The brunette laughed wholeheartedly “Find a way to get rid of Scott another time, okay?”

“Killjoy.”

She flashed her signature smirk “Oh, I can be plenty of fun… Unfortunately, being trapped with a murderer is one of my major turn offs.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hold back a small smile “Be careful Mika.”

“You do realize ‘be careful’ means ‘if one is still alive, it’s a win’, right?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue –things will be interesting with Mikaela around and, if they all make it out alive, Lydia had the best payback plan for little Scott…

**~~\------------------------------------~~ **

There were times, few times, when Mikaela knew she was in for a surprise – when she ‘met’ Laura for the first time, when she went looking for a place to stay but found one of the most important people in her life instead, and now when she was walking aimlessly looking for something. Sure, she trusted Lydia about the Molotov, but fire wasn’t really her style; of course, none of them had to know that she was more of a ‘close-and-personal-or-far-and-precise’ kind of girl and, with some luck, none of them will ever find out…

She stopped, listening as it closed in on her. That was why she chose the gym – it was so old that the smallest step made a sound. Mikaela smirked; she did miss the adrenaline rush.

A low and hair-rising growl was the only warning before it jumped in from of the brunette, but Mika didn’t flinch as the creature took a step towards her. She stared at it, defying it, smirking at it as the beast barred its teeth at her.

All it took was s split second of seeing the bright red flashed at her, before her dagger – Lydia never said anything about knives – was clashing with the wolf’s skin. A howl echoed through the gym, one she knew Scott heard, as the wolf backtracked; any non-supernatural would take that as a win, making an alpha back away, but not Mikaela… The backtrack wasn’t because of the large cut the girl manage to inflict, it was a calculated move not many took: back away and strike twice as hard.

Disregarding the fact that she’d probably be death already if not for whatever sick plan the wolf had, the fact that she saw the flash of its sharp teeth and was able to dodge, barely, the sharp teeth meaning to turn her? _That_ was a huge boost of confidence. It meant the alpha wasn’t at full strength yet, it meant _she_ had a chance to not only stay alive, but to become someone the alpha would consider an unknown threat – ‘fuck with me and I will come for you’ – and, most importantly, it meant however it was, they were hurt before, badly, deadly even. The longer the beast stared at her, the closer she was to finding out who the alpha was.

“MIKAELA!”

Scott shouting broke off whatever trance they both were in. The brunette cursed, _of course_ her _brother_ was going to be the idiot that will get her killed. Mika didn’t have react before the alpha roared. It was full on anger and determination – the worse combination ever. The girl winced and almost fell to the ground and, by the time the echo faded, she was alone in the gym.

She hissed in pain when she tried to stand up, her leg almost giving out. There weren’t claw marks, but the stun she pulled to avoid said marks put more strain on her bad knee that she had anticipated. Today was not her day…

**~~\------------------------------------~~ **

“Are you _sure_ it was Derek Hale?”

Mika rolled her eyes “For the tenth time, it was dark. Whoever it was came at be from behind, I fell and busted my knee. By the time I was up, they were long gone.”

“But we saw him.” Scott argued.

The Sheriff sighed “Look, Mikaela is right. It was dark and all of you were scared. Scott, are you sure it was him?”

“Yes!” he said louder than intended “What about the janitor? Did you find him?”

“We’re still looking, but nothing came up yet. Give it time, okay Scott? We’ll find him.”

The brunette sighed relieved as the sheriff left – all those cops in one place were making her want to run. She walked away from the boys to talk to Lydia before fleeing, if the redhead doesn’t tie her up and drag her to her house.

Allison, though still shaken up, smiled at the brunette, but the smiled dropped when she saw Mikaela was slightly limping “Are you okay?”

“Why are you limping?”

Leave it to Lydia to be blunt “I’m fine. I just hit my knee when I was pushed, it just hurt a little.” She smiled to reassure her best friend before turning to Allison “You need a lift home?”

“You don’t mind? You just got back and-“

“Allison, if I wanted to flee I would’ve left already and I wouldn’t have asked.”

The girl flashed Mikaela a sincere smile “Thank you.”

“No problem, love. Stick with Lyds and Jackson until I get my car here?”

Once the older girl nodded, Mika moved to leave. Sure, she wanted to help the girl with which she surprisingly bonded, but, truth be told, the thought of driving alone after facing an alpha made her jumpy. And when she was jumpy? For Mikaela McCall, jumpy always came with homicidal.

“Mikaela?”

She stilled, turning and raising at eyebrow at the brunette. She followed Allison’s eyes as the brunette turned – Scott was slowly making his way to them “Something wrong?”

“I… Don’t want to talk with him, not alone.”

“He won’t like it if I stay with you, Ally.”

Allison bit her lip as she looked straight into Mikaela’s eyes – the plea turning into begging. Mika hold her ground for a minute, enough for Scott to be within hearing distance, before she groaned defeated. The brunette took a step closer to Allison, a small gesture meant to cement the fact that she wasn’t leaving.

“Allison, are you okay?”

If the circumstances were different, Mikaela would’ve laughed at how pathetic her…brother sounded.

“Is…your father coming to pick you up?”

“Mika’s driving me home.”

Scott stared with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened “ _She’s_ driving you home?”

God, she wanted to reply, to give a snarky comeback that would make him crawl under a rock, but… As much as Mika didn’t back down for a blatant challenge, she knew this was between Allison and Scott. No need to bring the McCall drama into it.

“Just what is your problem? Mika has been helping us all night.” Or, apparently, that’s what she thought.

“Trust me, Allison. If you knew her the way I do, you wouldn’t go with her.”

Allison narrowed her eyes “I get that you don’t like that she’s gay, but… I don’t know what happened to you in there. I don’t know what you were thinking, if you were thinking, but right now? I-I don’t feel like I can trust you.”

“Allison, I can explain.”

“Don’t”

“But- She was ready to shoot someone!”

“I know. And she looked me right in the eye when she told me that she would. All night I’ve been hearing about a side of you that I don’t know, don’t _want_ to know and all she did, all she ever did tonight was to risk her life to protect us. She didn’t even know me, she hates you, she can’t stand Stiles and Jackson, but she still did it. Just… just leave me alone.”

~~**\------------------------------------** ~~

They’re halfway to Allison’s house when the silence, albeit comfortable until just minutes ago, started to get on the older girl’s nerves. And, let’s be honest, silence after the conversation with Scott?

That wasn’t equal to good.

Sure, Mikaela understood that it was not her place to argue with the boy (she was there for support), but he turned it all around and manage to seem like Mika was the center of it all.

Allison feels her mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out – what was she supposed to say? ‘Sorry your brother is an idiot’?

And then she felt a light pressure on her thigh, followed by a gentle squeeze to not spook the girl.

“It’s not your fault, Allison. He’s been like that way before any of this happened.” Mika paused to flash a smirk and give another squeeze before returning her hand on the wheel “Plus, I’m gay, extremely hot _and_ driving his ex-girlfriend home.”

Allison laughs, the stress of the day finally leaving her body “Humble, too.”

“What’s a little bragging between friends?”

Allison shifted in her seat to face the brunette “You _are_ extremely hot.”  And managed to hide her giggle when Mikaela blushed and took a corner too fast “Seriously, though… Why didn’t you say anything back to him?”

There was no judgment in her tone, something that made the younger girl relax and compose herself, it was just genuine curiosity.

Suddenly, Mikaela was very grateful they were already at Allison’s house because there was no way she would be able to give a decent explication if she was driving. And the brunette knew that Allison won’t get out of the car until she heard the answer.

She stared straight ahead, trying to form a decent – and honest, answer. She knew the answer. She _knew_ why she didn’t talk back most of the time, but saying it no another person? Someone who’s not Lydia? Someone she just _met_ tonight?

“It wasn’t my place there, Ally. I-“ she sighed ”I don’t talk back because it would only make things worse. I left for two fucking years, trying to get away from it all and now I’m back and Scot - Scott doesn’t know _me_ anyone, he knew an awkward 13 years old that kept to herself and now… A lot happened in that two years: I met people who I never knew I needed in my life, I got beaten up and I learned to fight. I’m an unknown and that scares people.”

Allison listened carefully. The girl next to her, that confident and badass girl in the school was indeed an enigma, but the more they talked, the more she got Mikaela to open up, the stronger that one thought in her head became – they will be great friends, Scott be damned.


	2. Lunatic - Part 1

Before she left, Mikaela has always the one that needed to be dragged out of bed in the mornings, now she was always up first – whether it was a week day or weekend, she was always up at six on the dot. At first, she did that to get an hour to sort her thoughts, to clear her mind of all the ‘what if’s, but it soon became the only hour when she was truly alone with no threat hanging over her head. She _needed_ that hour; an hour to be _just_ Mikaela, normal and invisible.

And just as she was up and running at six, she always came back at seven – usually through the door, but this wasn’t her old apartment.

Mikaela was staying in her old room and the only thing separating her and Scott? A freaking _thin wall_. Sure, it gave her the perfect opportunity to bring home a girl and drive Scott up the walls… But the simple though of what could the idiot do to said girl? _Big_ , _red NOPE_.

She hopped on the bed and groaned – she had to find a place soon, a place to call her own because, as much fun as sharing was, her stupidly unmoving desire to be independent in McCall’s eyes was too powerful; she’ll be moving out today anyway. She sighed again as she took hold of her laptop and leaned against the shared wall.

“Wanna stay home another day?” came her mother’s voice through the wall.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, but focused on the conversations – if he couldn’t handle one close call with the big bad alpha, then how will he survive in all this? Welp, not her problem…

“No”

“Want a brand-new car?”

The brunette could imagine now big and hopeful her brother looked and barely suppressed her laugh.

“Ah, me too.”

After all, she knew her mother.

“This isn’t just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it’s about what’s her name and your sister coming home. Do you want to talk about it?”

Mika tensed – _‘Not a great start for a heart-to-heart conversation, mom…’_

“Not with you.”

“Hey! I’ve been through a few break-ups myself, you know? Disastrous ones. And it’s been two years, Scott… Give your sister a chance.”

_‘After a thousand years, maybe.’_

“I don’t care about your break-ups, mom. I’m getting her back.” Was the last thing she heard after a door closed -bathroom door if she assumed correctly.

The brunette sighed and closed her laptop. You’d think that after two years of being ignored, she’d stop caring.

She got dressed in record time and was about to jump over her window when her mother entered her room.

“You know we have a door, right?”

“Yes, but that offers the possibility of Scott so window appeals more to me…”

“Mikaela…”

Mikaela groaned “Look, mom… I love you, okay? I can’t put into words what you keeping an open mind means to me, but I can’t. Not now.”

Her mother nodded “Just… Don’t isolate yourself, okay?” Mika nodded “You’re going to Lydia’s?”

Now the young girl smiled “No, actually.”

“Then…?”

She could hear the suggestion in her mother’s voice clear as day. She laughed “It’s not like that. She’s… Well, she’s Scott’s ex-girlfriend, Allison.”

“And you’re picking her up because?”

Mikaela rolled her eyes “I’m not flirting with Scott’s crush, mom. Her father’s been adamant about driving her to school and Allison kind of said I’ll give her a ride. I’m just helping a friend.”

And with that she jumped over the window, slowly making her way to the edge of the roof.

“You know we have to talk about where do you have that car from and where will you be staying exactly sooner or later.”

“Later sounds good!”

**~~\------------------------------------~~ **

“I am so, so sorry about that!”

“Oh, shut up! I already told you it was no big deal.”

Allison smiles, not believing the younger girl “My dad grilling you was no big deal?”

“He didn’t grill me, per say… I mean, it’s not like he’s in that red car that’s been following us since we left your house.”

The older girl chuckled “Yeah, _that_ ’s why I needed an out. He’s just so over protecting sometimes.” She sighed “I need a break from all this.”

It didn’t take a genius to see just how emotionally drained Allison was. Mikaela smiled in understanding; she had a best friend as a way out before she left and she had her partner in crime while she was away. Lydia, while she was Allison’s friend too, was caught into all this drama as well so Ally had no one.

Mikaela grins “What if I told you I had an idea about that break you want?”

The older girl bit her lip – she may know Mika for a total of 3 days (days when they talked about _everything_ ), but that was enough for Allison to realize one thing: a Mikaela plan equals either imminent disaster, either fun beyond the wildest imagination “What idea?”

Mikaela grin grew widens, not dissuaded in the least by the obvious hesitation “You, me and a bunch of bad movies at my _Scott-free_ place?”

Allison leaned closer, genuinely curious “Scott-free?”

Mika waited until she parked the car before fixing Allison with the most withering _duh, dumbass_ look she could muster “You didn’t think I’d spent more than three days in that house, right? I’m moving my stuff at an apartment after school. Nothing to fancy, but private and closer to the school.”

The older girl said nothing – a night away from everything sounded like heaven, but she knew if Scott found out that she spent a night alone with Mika? There’ll be hell to pay for her new friend.

“Come on, Ally.” She tilts her head, fixing her with the closest thing she’s got to a pout “You need this, I need a night without Scott…” she was treading dangerously close to whining, and Mikaela McCall hated whining “I want to spent time with my gorgeous, smart and funny best friend…never tell Lydia I said that.”

Allison lets out a throaty chuckle and blushes slightly – she knows Mikaela flirts with almost every girl without realizing, but it doesn’t stop the constant state of blushing Allison had around her. Then she sighs and fidgets with her hands. She knows she’s going to give in, hell, that idea was too good to pass on “Ok, fine! I’ll help you move and spend the night, happy?”

And this time Mika’s smile is pure, not the _smirk_ that made Lydia blush, not the fake as hell, but convincing smile she puts up for Danny or her family, and Allison couldn’t help but match that smile.

“Very, but let’s get out of the car before your dad gets here.”

“Too late.”

Allison jumped, the only thing stopping her from hitting her head is the arm Mika has put around her seconds later, as she turned “Dad!”

Her heart was beating fast as memories of what happened days ago came back. She felt as the grip around her waist tighten, pulling Allison closer to the other girl. The older girl relaxed, albeit just a little.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, but someone was getting impatient.”

Allison nodded “I’m okay… I guess I’m still a little jumpy.”

“No biggie.” The grip relaxed and Mika took her hand away “Was there something you needed, mister Argent?”

“Dad, we’re at school. Nothing will happen.”

“Hmm.” Chris gave one last glance in Mikaela’s direction before turning to his sister   
“Kate, what’s your opinion on home schooling?”

“Dad…” Allison whined “I’m okay. Mika’s driving me around today so you have nothing to worry about.”

"It's just… you don't seem that affected by what happened, Mikaela."

The younger girl shrugged "What good will letting what happen get to me do? I have enough shaken up friends."

Chris said nothing as he continued to stare down at Mikaela. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Chris, let the girl go on their way. You want them to miss school?"

Allison smiled at her aunt as her father was walking away "Thank you."

She contemplated for a few second before shouting “Dad, wait!”

**~~\------------------------------------~~ **

 

"So..." Jackson started "Mikaela drove you to school. "

She hummed in approval, but said nothing - the way Scott bluntly glared at the younger girl made Allison keep their friendship quiet. After all, Danny and Lydia were the only ones with whom Mikaela talked.

"Any...specific...reason for that?"

Allison shrugged "Dad had an emergency and had to leave early. And since he only knows Scott and Mika..."

"He told you to call her and not your so-called boyfriend? Does he even know Mikaela's gay?"

"Does it matter?"

Jackson sighed "Allison, she’s bad news. She was shy as hell only when Lydia and Stilinski weren’t with her, and an evil genius when they were."

"I appreciate the concern Jackson, I really do. And I will watch out, but...drop it."

Jackson nodded slowly before surveying the cafeteria. He spotted Scott staying alone and smirked.

"But do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do you like Mika, romantically?"

"Well, she's nice and all... But I just met her."

"Please. She took you home an hour after she met you, she gave you a ride this morning and I bet she's also driving you home after school."

"She's just being nice, Jackson."

He rolled his eyes "Look, she may not be the Devil like Scott thinks, but Mikaela _doesn't_ do 'just nice'."

"Jackson..."

"She barely spent any time with Lydia since she’s been back. And I’m willing to bet she spent enough with you.”

Allison shifted uneasy “It’s not like that.”

Neither saw Lydia make her way to them. They both turned to stare at her when she sat next to Jackson, her eyes never leaving Allison’s.

“Lydia…?”

She kept quiet for a minute “If you like her, go for it. You’d be surprised at how different from what everyone make her seem she is.” The redhead smiled sweetly “She already likes you, anyway.”

“We’re friends, Lyds.”

“Nope. Mika and I are friends – she doesn’t drive friends around without a very good reason, she doesn’t flirt with me whenever she can and she invited you to her place. She won’t even tell me where it is. She _likes_ you.”

Allison groaned “Guys, it’s not like that… Drop it, please?”

Lydia smirked devilishly, but, before she could form a reply, someone interrupted them.

“Drop what?”

Danny and Mikaela were looking at them funny as Lydia’s smirk widen and Allison blushed. That made Mika roll her eyes as she and Danny sat down next to Allison.

“Lydia, stop pestering Allison.”

“How did you know?”

If looks could kill, Lydia would be dead twelve times by now. Mikaela’s glare was enough to scare anyone into submission when she was calm, but combined with the obvious tense body language and the anger that hid in her eyes – Lydia shifted, uncomfortable for the first time under her best friend’s eyes.

“I may not know what you’re planning _yet_ , but I know you. Today is not a good day for your plans, okay?”

Lydia nodded and looked down at her food, not missing the way Mikaela relaxed when Allison let her hand rest on the younger girl’s knee. The redhead could help but smile.

**~~\------------------------------------~~ **

They argued. It wasn't like they argued about something important - they argued about Scott because of Jackson. Jackson who couldn't keep his mouth shut and just had to ask Allison awkward questions about her relationship with Mikaela.

She wanted to scream in exasperation, but that would be a great talk with her aunt. How was she supposed to ask for advice without freaking anyone out? What if her parents forbid her to see Mikaela? Allison couldn't do that to her friend, not after everything that happened with Scott (Lydia finally told her everything).

What better way to bond with her aunt Kate than shoot a teddy bear?

"Remember, you can't tell your dad about this. He will kill me."

Allison nodded; her mind was still focused on Mika - Mikaela and her very idiot brother. Her body was on autopilot as she pressed the trigger.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! That was a perfect shot, kid."

The brunette wasn't listening. Everything that happened, everything that could have happened if Mikaela hadn't come and get them, Scott, the fight... All of it came crashing onto her at once.

She let herself fall onto the bed as she fought back tears. How has she supposed to be a good friend through all of this?

She left hands on her shoulder "Hey... Sweetie, I thought you wanted to learn how to do this."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sighed defeated "It's not that..."

"Then what, Scott? Kid you'll find someone even more amazing then him. Don't let one boy get you down."

"It's not Scott... Not like that, at least." she took a deep breath "Do you remember Mikaela? She drove me to school today."

Kate broke into a grin "You're kidding, right? If I was just a few years younger, damn... And I shouldn't have said that."

Allison laughed "Mika does have that effect... She is Scott's sister."

"Your ex Scott?"

She nodded before biting her lip "Yeah. They..." she paused to steal a glance at her aunt "They have been fighting ever since she came out and I-I don't know what to do."

Kate nodded, showing no sign of discomfort at the new piece of information - hell, thinking back that did make sense.

"Do about what, kid? Their fight?"

Allison shook her head "That ship sailed before Mika left town... We fought before she dropped me off."

"What about?"

"Scott mostly. He doesn't like that I spend so much time with Mika and I just... I can't understand why." she sighed "It's like he's someone else completely."

"Honey, that's his loss. Don't let him get to you."

She shook her head "Everyone told me Mika is bad news, but she came for us... She wanted me to be save even if she didn't know me. She's been nothing but nice to me." Allison sighed "What do I do...?"

"I think...you should trust actual proof over rumors. She seemed nice."

"She is nice... She put up with dad because I asked and she drove me around all day. She risked her life for us, but..."

"What's worrying you so much, sweetie?"

"She brought a gun. She would've killed if..." she shook her head "I trust her. I know she would've done it to protect us."

Kate smiled "Then stick with her, kid. People who are willing to do so much for you are people you want close."


	3. Lunatic - Part 2

_She stumbled to the ground, hitting the cold surface with enough force to create noise, but it was eerily silent, the sound she should have made vacuumed into nothing. Her vision squinted shut, slow to adjust to the darkness that blinded her. She rose slowly, minding the immense pain spreading through her body._

_It was a strange sensation. She felt like she was floating despite the cold and solid ground beneath her feet, but she couldn’t determine where she was, because every ounce of pain seemed to concentrate in her head. She had no awareness of depth or space or distance. She felt weightless, hollow, yet she could feel the ground lower with every move she tried to make. All of a sudden she heard a thud, something fell to the ground and the pain stopped. She rose her head and paled - she was starring at her lifeless body, but before she could do a bright light covered the once dark place._

_She couldn’t determine a source of the blinding light--it seemed to exist everywhere, from all sides and angles, so blindingly bright that it was immediately terrifying. She felt it could shine light into every part of her, to reveal the blank emptiness that took the place of who she once was, the shivering darkness that consumed her as she watched her light fall prey to her own demons._

_“Hello?” She expected an echo, his voice to fill the void that surrounded her, but her voice barely registered, the tremendous vacuum taking the sound and disintegrating it until it no longer existed. Until she wondered whether she had made any sound at all, whether she was even alive anymore. Had she finally lost herself?_

_She was instantly afraid. She had no memory of getting to this place. She had no concept of how long she had been here. She looked down at her body and her eyes widened. She thought her feet were touching the ground, but as she looked again, she had no feet, no legs or arms or body at all. She was a figure of mist and unformed shape, and though she could not identify her features, she still felt like a being. She somehow still existed, but as a being that was simultaneously weightless and leaden._

_“Your need for chaos has brought this upon yourself.”_

_She tried in vain to find the origin of the voice. It filled her space from the inside - she wondered if it didn’t come from inside herself entirely._

_“Your thirst for power. Your appetite for destruction. These are the things that have ruined you and your loved ones.”_

_She tried to speak - to argue or to contradict the words she heard. She felt these impulses rise as quickly as a vapor, but she found herself unable to utter a word._

_“You are dead. Your body is torn apart and bleeding on the ground. Your mind lost to its own hell What remains now is what you are. Soulless, empty - a broken could of mist.”_

_Terror filled her veins as she realized what the voice was saying, and a memory emerged inside of her mind: a pack - her family. Claws and fangs and blood and darkness. She had fought; she had been the only one felt and she had lost. She had failed her chosen family. And now she was here - wherever here was._

_“Your evil deeds condemn you - you have manipulated, you have lied, you have betrayed and you have killed.”_

_Her mind fought against the words the voice imparted to her, but she could not escape them. As the voice spoke, memories flooded the space around, playing on an endless loop. She could no longer block all the vile and unspeakable thought - they invaded her sight and filled her soul with torment. Images of claws and death, of soil and fire. Bones broken and limbs mangled. Flashes of death and pain, of gunshots and the sound of knives meeting flesh._

_“You have forsaken your spirit” Faces flashed before her in succession, faces she knew, faces she once loved, but had failed and betrayed._

_“You have stolen. You have abused the power you were given. You will pay for your sins.” The images flashed before her faster and faster, blending and blurring together until they pulsed around her, filling her senses and spaces until she could no longer decipher past or present. It built within her until it could not longer be held._

_The bloodcurdling scream that ripped from her being emptied out her lost soul. It filled the void and echoed in the chambers of the unknown until it was consumed by the vacuum into nothingness._

_“You will not die. You will continue living, but you are cursed. Condemned to roam the earth, endlessly watching as happiness is taken from you again and again. The parts of your soul that lost their warmth will forever be lost.”_

_“They still need me! I already lost the one that kept me whole, I can't lose what's left of me! You can’t do this to me.”_

_The empty space faded, and the figure’s vision faded to blackness. She heard the voice respond from a distance, void of emotion. “You did this to yourself.”_

_Screams of pain filled the void. Memories of that night - each dead of her comrades, her family went on and on as a cruel movie that never ends. She tried blocking the sound, tried covering her ears and closing her eyes as she trashed around - she had to get out. She still had a job to do; she still had to protect the only people she had left. She had to - they didn’t know what lurked in the dark, they didn't understand the danger they were into or what could become of them if darkness ever wins. She couldn't let anyone experience that... She took a vow : "Not again. Never again.", and she will do anything in her power to keep it._

~~**xxxxxxxx** ~~

She woke up terrified. Her whole body was numb from the pain that shot through her body. She tried deep breaths as she imagined her body moving. She was used to this by now - the similarity to 'sleep paralyses' with a hint of kanima venom were nothing knew to her after over half of year of experiencing it. The days when she could sleep a full night were so rare they might as well became a myth.

She groaned as she began searching for her phone, jumping from the bed when she saw how long it had been since she went to sleep. She only meant to sleep for a few minutes, an hour if she was lucky, not over two. She cursed as she walked to the bathroom : she had to pick up Allison in 2 hours. Mikaela was used to under five minutes showers, it was the only way for her to keep up with her hectic schedule, she was used to rushing from one place to another - it was the only way to keep up with Laura when they lived togheter.

The brunette suppressed a growl; she barely had any time to see her chosen sister in the last year and now she was gone, killed by the alpha that roamed Beacon Hills - by Scott's alpha. She wondered for how long will her brother be able to fight his maker, how long will he last if, no...when he becomes an omega after she kills that bastard. She shook her head - those weren't good shower thoughts. Mika turned off the water and hurried back to her room; Scott was the last person she wanted to see.

She managed somehow to avoid him since she came back, but she didn't want to push her luck. She didn’t need Scott getting his nose in her business, not with the alpha alive. The brunette needed to play this smart, to keep Scott in the dark about her and her past and, if she could, keep that idiot away from the supernatural drama that was about to begin. She needed to kill that monster, no matter who that thing was – no one hurt her family without consequences; no one freaking kills her family and expected her not to retaliate, not after everything she’s been through with them.

“You’re leaving already?”

She rolled her eyes – so much for being lucky… “None of your business, Scotty.”

“Of course, it’s my business, you’re my sister!”

This time she did growl as she turned to face him “I am not your freaking sister. You made that clear enough already, so fuck off.”

Neither backed down. They starred at each other, anger rolling from them in waves, until Mikaela sighed. She grabbed her jacket and checked if her wallet and keys where in it, ignoring her brother. And, as if the situation wasn’t bad enough already, her phone rang; someone sent her a text – Allison sent her a text. The brunette took a step forward trying to grab her phone before Scott which, given his new nature, was impossible. She watched as his face turned red from anger and prepared herself for what she knew will come… Her brother was a creature of habit.

“Why is Allison texting you?”

She snatched her phone back as she growled louder “Ever heard of privacy, arse? We're supposed to go out, all of us, remember?”

“What the fuck does she mean by “all set for tonight”? Where are you taking her?”

She rolled her eyes as she read the next over, choosing to ignore the rest of his rant.

** From : Ally **

_ All set for tonight. Dad wants to speak to you before we leave to meet the others(sorry)._

** To : Ally **

_ I kinda expected that. I have to pick Lydia up first then we're coming to get you. _

_ That okay? _

**From : Ally**

_Perfect_

_Just take care_

“Are you even listening to me?”

She rolled her eyes “Yes, boss. Need me to bring you a coffee? Hair gel? Something to eat? Or maybe some actual balls?

This time he was the one that growled “Allison is off-limits!”

“Oh, yeah? Why? Because yours truly says so? She’s my friend.”

“She doesn’t even know you! And once she does she’ll-“

That pushed her over the edge; she grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall “She’ll what? Run for the hills? Why exactly? You have no fucking idea where I’ve been this past years or what the fuck I’ve been through!” she took a deep breath “If she wants to hang out with me, it’s her choice and only hers. Not mine, and certainly not yours. She makes her own decisions.”

Mikaela threw him on her bed (as best as one can throw a werewolf – push and trip) as she started walking away. She had to calm down somehow and driving around needed to do the trick. Turning on the music she started driving away from the McCall house – that house wasn’t her childhood house anymore, it was his house now. She just hopped tonight will go smoothly...yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was long! Thanks for ready and reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
